Préfets en chefs
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Il est à Serpentard. Elle est à Gryffondor. Tout les sépare. Et pourtant, il seront réunis par l'AMOUR ! [OS très très très court] [JOF]


**Auteure **(humpf !!!)**** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Préfets-en-chef.

Résumé : Format basique. Lui à Serpentard, elle à Gryffondor. Septième année, ils sont préfets-en-chef et au lieu de faire perdurer la haine, ils attisent un désir puissant et finalement de l'amour.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Pairing :** Pas si facile que ça à deviner n'est-ce pas...

**Notes :** Lisez les annotations, après avoir lu le OS, s'il vous plait, sinon, ça peut tout gâcher.

**__**

* * *

**_Préfets-en-chefs_**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la lettre et trouva l'insigne, elle sauta au cou d'abord de Ron et ensuite de Harry. Préfète-en-chef ! Elle n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse arriver !

Formidable, pensa-t-elle.

Elle était la meilleure élève de sa promotion, l'une des plus sages... elle eut une grimace en secouant ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne pendant l'été, disons plutôt qu'elle ne faisait pas prendre, elle avait participé avec Harry à de nombreuses facéties, comme le disaient les jumeaux responsables de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

-Ecoutez ça : les préfets-en-chefs ont leur propre appartement et une seule porte communicante entre les deux appartements, dont on ne doit se servir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. C'est super ! Je vais enfin quitter la Tour pour m'installer loin des grognasses de ma chambre (1) ! Et en plus, je prends du galon !

-Félicitations, dirent en chœur les deux amis.

Ils étaient sincèrement heureux pour elle, même si aucun d'eux n'avait été désigné dans le rôle de Préfet-en-chef.

Elle leur lança un sourire éclatant avant d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, il soupira. Il entamerait en septembre sa dernière année à Poudlard. Son père, ce noble Sang-Pur, tenait absolument à ce qu'il entre au service de Lord Machin, mais il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie. Oh, il était d'accord sur les principes, la primauté des Sang-Purs et tout ça, mais la fin ne justifie pas les moyens et l'éradication de tous les moldus ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Un elfe de maison se présenta, tremblant de peur et lui passa une lettre de Poudlard dans laquelle il trouva un insigne de Préfet-en-Chef. Pour tout avouer, il s'en était douté depuis que son père s'était mis à lui faire divers cadeaux des plus variés.

Mais c'était une bonne chose, il aurait encore plus de pouvoir sur les autres...

* * *

Dans le Poudlard Express, elle se dirigea vers le compartiment réservé aux préfets, sa progression étant considérablement entravée par sa minijupe en cuir trop serré, qu'elle avait associé à un haut moulant noir de la même matière, sans bretelles qui laissait voir sa jolie poitrine bien faite. Ses cuissardes, à talons hauts n'étaient pas non plus super pratiques pour marcher (2). Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et son regard tomba sur l'autre préfet en chef. Elle lâcha d'un ton méprisant :

-Oh, c'est toi. Mon dieu, ma vie va être un enfer.

-Ravi d'avoir une telle emprise sur ton existence…

Tout en disant ça, le préfet en chef dévorait la jeune fille du regard. Elle avait bien changé durant l'été. Depuis cette fille – si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi – était-elle devenue aussi sexy ? Non, tout cela n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Il se sentit devenir dur juste en regardant la préfète-en-chef croiser et décroiser les jambes dans une attitude de profond malaise. Cette année n'allait pas être plaisante, avec cette bombe sexuelle dans la chambre juste à côté.

* * *

Elle s'enfuit le plus rapidement du compartiment dès l'instant où le train s'était immobilisé. Ce con lui avait fait la conversation pendant tout le trajet et elle avait été agréablement surprise de remarquer qu'il avait un minimum de conversation et elle fut frappée par la foudre lorsqu'elle constata le charme qui se dégageait de lui. Elle était choquée par deux choses :

Premièrement, elle s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Deuxièmement, elle était choquée de voir qu'elle avait eu envie de lui, un Serpentard bon dieu, un putain de Serpentard, méprisable comme tous les autres !!!

* * *

Trois mois plus tard, elle suppliait le directeur, Dumbledore, de la changer de chambre. L'ambiance était intenable, puisque sa chambre jouxtait celle de _l'autre_, comme elle l'appelait.

Lui donner un nom la faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête et elle savait que ce n'était plus de la haine. Ce nom lui conférait un pouvoir qu'elle ne voulait laisser à personne, ayant trop souffert pour ce rouquin tant aimé.

-Je vous en supplie, Professeur, laissez-moi retourner au Dortoir de Gryffondor ! Je n'en peux plus !

-Mais de quoi, je vous prie Mademoiselle !

-Il… Chaque semaine, il ramène une fille différente et ça me rend folle !

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, malheureusement trop tard pour rattraper ces mots qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais prononcer. Dumbledore lui porta un regard ému, visiblement satisfait de la réponse.

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire. Prenez exemple sur vos amis et prenez votre courage à deux mains pour tout lui dire ! Expliquez-vous avec lui.

Elle sortit du bureau en trépignant. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide !

Elle entra en trombe dans l'appartement de _l'autre_ par la porte communicante et elle le trouva en train d'embrasser une fille qui titillait sa boucle de ceinture. La Poufsouffle prit ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'elle vit le regard de l'autre fille.

Le vil serpent haussa un sourcil.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu entres ici, sans frapper ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Je peux les connaître ?

-Oui. J'en ai marre que tu ramènes toutes ces filles !

-Jalouse ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, le chemise entrouverte, laissant voir son torse à travers l'obscurité.

-OUI !

Elle lui tourna le dos, à peine consciente de ce qu'elle venait de hurler. Il lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à le regarder et il l'embrassa. Leur baiser se fit intense et brûlant et il finirent par se déshabiller puis par coucher ensemble.

Ils s'endormirent quelques heures pour récupérer et quand ils se réveillèrent en même temps (3) ils se regardèrent.

-Je…

-En fait…

Ils voulurent parler en même temps mais il se tut lui laissant la parole.

-Je, reprit-elle, voulais te dire quelque chose…

-Moi aussi. Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je t'aime, Gregory Goyle, imbécile.

-Je t'aime aussi Ginny Weasley.

* * *

1 : humpf… C'est super vraisemblable, ça fait peur -.-'

2 : Désolée, je voyais pas de tenue plus pouffe que les cheveux courts, la minijupe en cuir, le haut de la même matière et les cuissardes… Enfin, toujours aussi crédible, puisque les uniformes sont obligatoires à Poudlard, il me semble… Même que c'est des robes de sorciers informes et pas moulantes…

3 : Désolée :') mais je mourrais d'envie de caser dans une fic ce truc « Ils se réveillèrent en même temps » tellement c'est nul. Il m'a semblé que c'était l'occasion idéale !

* * *

**_Ou comment caricaturer une fiction à chapitre HG/DM en un OS..._**

* * *

OH MY GOD ! Je l'ai fait… Et c'est d'une nullité affligeante… Enfin, en même temps, c'était singulièrement le but… J'ai honte d'avoir écrit un truc pareil…

…

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Désolée pour tous ceux qui ont crû que c'était un HG/DM, je suis navrée... En fait non, je déteste ce couple :') cette idée m'est venue justement à cause de ce qui m'en a dégoûté : Des HG/DM avec une Hermignone pouffisée à mort, devenant une bête de mode, préfète-en-chef et Drago, lui, avait besoin de ce changement de look pour la remarquer. Franchement, je trouve ça totalement nul et je pense qu'il est au-dessus de ça non ?

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai bien ri en écrivant ce OS !!!!

Laissez-moi des reviews, même pour me lancer des pierres :)


End file.
